The present invention relates to a skateboard or scooter.
Prior art skate trucks are fabricated in the following manner. A hanger of the skate truck pivots about a nose. The hanger is biased to the straight forward neutral position by an elastomeric member. However, the elastomeric member must be sufficiently rigid so that the rider's weight does not over power the bias force created by the elastomeric member. Additionally, the elastomeric member must be pre-tensioned to a specific amount to properly support the weight of the rider. These factors limit rotation of the hanger of the prior art skate truck to a narrow range. Moreover, there is a danger that the elastomeric member may bottom out as the rider progresses into a turn thereby inadvertently lifting the outside wheels of the skate truck.
These prior art skate trucks are mounted to a deck of a skate board. Traditionally, one prior art skate truck is attached to each of the forward and rear portions in reverse fashion. When the deck of the skate board is rolled to the left or right, the skate board is directed in such direction. Unfortunately, the feeling experienced by the rider in turning the skate board is less than optimal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved skate truck with a wide pivot range and a truck that can accommodate a wider weight range of riders and scooter with the skate truck.